Yay! Pretty Cure 7!
Yay! Pretty Cure 7!' '''is the fourth Pretty Cure Generation season created by CureKanade but is the third season of her Pretty Cure series. This generation series is about the children of Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen and Kurumi of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Story Yay! Pretty Cure 7! Episodes Characters Pretty Cure 'Kokoda Mikomi' (小々田 見込み ''Kokoda Mikomi) - Yokubō's younger twin sister. Mikomi is the leader of the team and has her father's smarts. She is a cheerful, friendly and clumsy thirteen year old. She likes to sing along to songs from different countires and be with with her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Wish and she is the Cure of Dreams. Kokoda Yokubō (小々田 欲望 Kokoda Yokubō) - Mikomi's older twin sister. Yokubō is the sub-leader of the team and has her mother's smarts. She is a cheerful, sporty and kind thirteen year old. She likes to chat to her sister and friends and eat junk food. Her alter ego is Cure Desire 'and she is the Cure of Hope. 'Natsuki Kaen (夏木 火炎 Natsuki Kaen) - Kaen is Mikomi and Yokubō's best friend. She is sporty and helps her mum and dad look after their flower shop whenever she is told to. She likes to hang around the twins and play soccer with her older brothers. Her alter ego is Cure Flare 'and she is the Cure of Passion. 'Amai Yūka (甘井 幽香 Amai Yūka) - Yuka is an actress like her mother and helps her father deliever letters to people all the time after school. She is a cute, cheerful and stubborn twelve year old. She likes to help her dad mail letters, go to school and go to her acting lessons. Her alter ego is Cure Lemon 'and she is the Cure of Fragrance. 'Akimoto Kimochi (秋元 気持ち Akimoto Kimochi) - Kimochi is Eichi and Konomi's best friend. Even though Konomi is younger then her and Eichi, she still hangs around her and helps her with her studies. She is a shy, quiet and smart fifteen year old. Her alter ego is Cure Harmony 'and she is the Cure of Tranquility. 'Minazuki Eichi (水無月 叡智 Minazuki Eichi) - Eichi is Konomi and Kimochi's best friend. She will do anything to protect her friends and is the student council president at her school. She is a stubborn, smart and popular fifteen year old. Her alter ego is Cure Wave 'and she is the Cure of Intelligence. 'Mimino Konomi (美々野 このみ Mimino Konomi) - Konomi is Kurumi's eldest daughter and is best friends with Kimochi and Eichi. She is a bit bitchy at first to the other other four but warms up to them later. She is a bit nicer then her mother and likes to eat lollies and study with Mikomi. Her alter ego is Violet Rose and she has the power of the blue rose. Mascots Coffee (コーヒー Kōhī) - Milky (ミルキー Mirukī) - Milky is Konomi's younger sister and tends to fight a lot with Mikomi. Like her mother is Yes! Pretty Cure 5, she doesn't have a human form and loves eating chocolate. She ends her sentences with "~ruki". Maple (メイプル Meipuru) - Curse Shadow Pretty Cure (シャドー プリキュア Shadō Purikyua) - The main villains of the season. They were created by Shade before the season started and is the dark counterpart of each Cure. Each Cure as a dark counterpart and they are: *Shadow Wish *Shadow Desire *Shadow Flare *Shadow Lemon *Shadow Harmony *Shadow Wave *Shadow Rose Shade (シェード Shēdo) - Shade is the leader of Curse. He created the Shadow Pretty Cures to defeat the Cures and has a dark past. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:New Generation Pretty Cure Category:Yay! Pretty Cure 7! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:User: CureKanade